criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina Sanchez
Gina Sanchez is a CIA agent who appears in the Season One episode "Secrets and Lies" as one of the BAU's suspects for a mole in the Agency. Background Sanchez graduated from the United States Military Academy. She also has a black belt in two martial arts practices and speaks three languages, including Arabic. She served in Iraq, where she had done psychological operations with military intelligence before she was recruited by the CIA in 2001. A negative evaluation by Gideon resulted in her later being reassigned to CIA headquarters. Secrets and Lies Sanchez and another agent are assigned by the CIA to clean up the murder scene of fellow agent John Summers and make his death look like a suicide. However, Gideon sees through the ruse and contacts the CIA's Deputy Director of Operations, Bruno Hawks, forcing him to invite the BAU to take part in a probe to find Summers' murderer and the location of his confident, Aaliyah Nadir, who is hiding in the U.S. from her husband, Saudi terrorist Hassan Nadir. Upon arrival, Hawks introduces the BAU to Sanchez, the Assistant Director of Operations Kruger Spence, and Spence's second-in-command Olivia Hopkins. After Hawks tells his unit about the purpose of the BAU's visit, Sanchez confronts Gideon about his previous evaluation. She remarks that she had never disobeyed orders before, but he insists that she will. She and the other three CIA agents become the BAU's main suspects of being Nadir's mole because Summers had four suspects himself, and they all have field experience in Saudi Arabia unlike the rest of Hawks' unit. The BAU assigns Morgan to interview Sanchez. During their conversation, she reveals that she has control of a CIA spy satellite equipped with heat vision, and that she knows the location of Morgan's home. Morgan asks her if she knew the location of Summers's home and if it was her who staged his suicide. She confirms both, stating that it is standard procedure and that all CIA agents write suicide notes in advance. When Morgan asks her if this perturbed her enough to betray the Agency, she denies it and leaves the room. After Hopkins is found murdered, Sanchez is summoned and informed by the BAU along with Hawks and Spence, in order to observe their respective reactions. Sanchez is silent and first looks at Hawks, then to Spence, who chastises her for looking at him as if he were guilty of Hopkins' death. After this, both of them return to their desks without further discussion. Sanchez is later approached by Hotch and Morgan, who tell her that she acted as if she was trying to direct their direction to Kruger. She tells them that they are wasting everyone's time and that she is trying to save Aaliyah's life. After the BAU finds out that Summers hid Aaliyah and her children in a shipping container at the Baltimore docks, Sanchez says that she can send a helicopter over there to retrieve her. Gideon surprises everyone by clearing Sanchez in that moment and telling Morgan to accompany her in the search for Aaliyah. After that, Sanchez recruits three other agents and tells the rest to guide them to the right container with the satellite. However, they separate, and Sanchez is alone with Morgan when they find Aaliyah being held at gunpoint by Nadir. He agrees to drop his gun, but Sanchez immediately points hers to Morgan and disarms him, prompting Hawks to ask Gideon if he still thinks that Sanchez is not the mole. She aims her gun at Hassan and requests orders from Hawks and he tells her to shoot Nadir, assuring her that he will cut off communications and thus prevent any evidence of the assassination. As part of a ruse to make Hawks expose himself as the mole, Sanchez fires into the air and has Nadir taken into custody instead. When Morgan asks her how she knew that Hawks was guilty, she replies that it was the only reason Hawks would want to kill Nadir and not interrogate him. As the next agent in the chain of command, she formally bids farewell to the BAU after Hawks is arrested. Appearances *Season One **"Secrets and Lies" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Suspects Category:CIA Agents